Street Fighter
by Drago God
Summary: This is about what happen in the first street fighter game. enjoy.


I don't own the Street Fighter games or characters.

Chapter 1: Prelude

Ryu was in his fighting stance, ready to block and attack his sparring partner, best friend and brother, Ken Masters. Even though the two were not related at all, Ryu looked up to Ken like a surrogate brother. Ryu, as far as he can remember, has always been alone, until he was found my Gouken, a surrogate father and master of the martial art style Anasatsuken, a blend of Four martial arts, such as Karate, judo, Taekwondo, and Kempo.

Ryu then went up to the air, his kick slightly up to his stomach, in order to kick Ken, but Ken, already knowing how his friend was going to attack, went up to the air himself, his fist rising into the air, bursting with flames, screaming "Shoryuken!" as the attack hit Ryu in the face. Ryu went falling into the ground, landing on his back.

It only took Ryu a couple of seconds, but he recovered and was on his feet. Ken, who landed, dash at Ryu, hoping after all the times he was defeated, it would be Ken who would emerge the victor. But it seems would seems that it would not be this time, as Ryu had put his fists close together, locking on to his stomach, concentrating his Ki or energy into the palms of his hand.

Electricity started to spark, and Ryu can feel the energy flowing from his body right into his hand. When it was ready, Ryu thrusts his hands onto Ken, screaming "Hadouken!". Ken got the full hit of the fireball, and went flying to a nearby tree. Ryu sighed, knowing full well that the battle was over. Both he and Ken was sparring near the dojo, where they train, which was a secluded area only a few people knew of.

The young Japanese fighter made sure his black belt was tied well into his White Karategi uniform before removing his white headband that was resting just below his red hair. "Hey Ken, were you planning to sleep near the tree for long or what?" Ryu said, calling out to his friend. "Thats really funny Ryu. You should quit martial arts and become a comedian." Ken yelled, slowly rising from his feet.

Ken was the heir to the Masters Fortune, but his father, who knew that Ken was already started to become a brat, sent his young son to learn discipline from his friend, who was non other then Gouken. Ken was hesitant to learn from Gouken, wanting to return to America, but learned to respect his master. Ken also found a brother in Ryu, and often pulled pranks on him. While Ryu wore a white Karategi, Ken opted to wear a red one, to stand out from Ryu. Aside from this, Ken also tied his long blond hair back with a red ribbon into a ponytail.

As Ryu came closer to Ken, Gouken had finally shown himself to his students, watching their sparring with much enjoyment. Gouken had a beard around his face and he didn't had much hair left, but he wore prayer beads around his neck and on his karategi he wore the kanji mu, meaning empty on the back of his uniform. He walked closer to his students. "Ryu, Ken, come over here and sit down." Gouken said. Ryu and Ken did as they were told. "You both have been here for many years, training to become fierce warriors and the best of fighters. Ryu, you have decided to go with the hadou way of style while you Ken, has gone to use a flashy style of combat. Now, your training is over." Gouken had announce to Ryu and Ken.

Both of them just sat there, downloading the information. Gouken continued with his speech. "Ken, you can finally go home to America and spend some time with your family, as it has been years, since you were 12 years, that you're brought to me for training. I have contacted your father and requested that he send a plane for you to come home." Ken looked happy, for only a few time he was permitted to go home, but now he was ready to leave the dojo. " Thank you master Gouken, for everything. I know that in the beginning I didn't exactly wanted to learn from you, but now I want to be the best fighter out there, and my goal is to beat Ryu one of these days, until then, I will continue to train." Ken said, and with that, he bowed to Gouken and went to his room to pack.

"Ryu, come here." Gouken said, motioning Ryu to follow him. Ryu obeyed. As they walked the secluded area, Gouken spoke to Ryu. "Ryu, I know that the dojo has been like your home, and I am proud to call you my son, but I want you to test your skill with the world. Seek out the best fighters and I hope that by doing so, you will continue to grow to becoming an exceptional martial artist and a true warrior. Go, and continue to grow as a martial artist." Ryu then bowed to his master, and went to fined Ken. Ryu and Ken share a room together, the room located near the entrance of the dojo. Ryu found Ken putting clothes on his briefcase. "I guess this is goodbye for now, huh Ryu?" Ken said. "Until we meet again, Ken, for a great fight." Ryu said.

Ryu and Ken always had a tradition, that before a sparring match would begin between them, they would tapped fists and they felt the need to do it now, as Ryu slowly raised his fist, as Ken was also doing, and they tapped. Ken finished loading his briefcase and was walking out the door. Both Ryu and Gouken said goodbye to Ken, as Ken stepped down on the stone steps to go to the nearest village where a car was waiting for him. Ryu then loaded some things he would be needing for his journey to find the best fighters in his duffel bag.

Ryu was about to leave until Gouken stopped him. "Never forget that you are always welcome to come back to the dojo, for this is your home." Gouken said, and he hugged Ryu. Ryu return the hug back, and he too preceded down the stone steps. Gouken looked beyond, a smile formed on his face, but turn grim right away. "Now is the time for my training. Give me some time to do so, Akuma." Gouken said. Gouken turned his back and return to the dojo for some training. Meanwhile on a secluded island, there was man who too was training. He had red hair, a black karategi with the kanji symbol for ten, meaning heaven and prayer beads around his neck as well. There was an evil intent about him and he had no compassion for human life.


End file.
